Stung By Love
by LostHeroGuide
Summary: Because no love is perfect. Not even for soulmates. Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story has been stuck in my head for a long time now, and I finally put it on a Google Doc, and now it's here. If you like this story, search 'soulmate AU' for PJO and see what comes up. Their are some pretty good ones. Enjoy my new story, Stung By Love.**

The first time Percy hears about soul mates, he's eight. It was in his class after he was grabbing his lunchbox from his cubby. It was the same thing everyday (PB&J with a juice box) but he doesn't care that much. He's just glad his mom made it for him.

Percy doesn't have a dad. He never asked for details (not that he knew what that word meant) but understood that his mom loved him very much. If she loved him then that was good enough for Percy.

Percy doesn't understand what love _means._ He heard that one song explaining what every letter stood for, but that didn't feel like a set meaning.

He sat alone, like he normally did, munching slowly and watching the other kids talking to each other. He used to be jealous of how much fun they seemed to have without him, but he got over it. He knew his mom would be home when he was. Then she would listen to him.

When the class was back in the classroom, Mrs. Kerr told them that they were getting a new student. Percy was excited. They'd never had anyone new in the class before! Maybe they would want to be friends with him!

Then he walked through the door, and everything happened at once.

Alice was a really pretty girl. She was never shy, and she always liked to talk. Percy thought maybe she loved her own voice, but that confused him about what love was even more.

But even she was at a loss of words when the new boy came in. He was taller than Percy, and his hair was a really shiny blonde. Percy wondered briefly if they had a crayon that color.

Then his arm began to glow. It was the same color as his hair, if only for a second. It began to dull down, becoming less shiny. Percy had to look away because it was hurting his eyes.

But there was another glow behind him, too! It was just as bright, and Percy involuntarily winced at it. It was the same light, but it was coming from Alice's arm this time!

When the light had died down, Mrs. Kerr took the boy out of the room and then asked Alice if she'd come out as well. She was dumbfounded, but stood and began to make her way to the front. For once in his life, Percy saw that she didn't like that all the eyes were on her.

"Look at her arm!" Someone from right next to her yelled. Alice flinched, then gasped at the thing that was on her arm. It was almost like magic, and Percy was convinced it might've been a present from Santa.

Even as Alice tried to hide it, Percy saw what had imprinted itself onto her arm. A name: JREMY RICEHARDS. Percy was confused. Who was dreamy and why did they like hard rice?

The next few hours were a blur of teachers chatting nervously outside the door like the kids couldn't hear them. A few of the kids right by the door got a few words, then whispered excitedly down to their friends. Percy got a few lucky words. _Soulmate... Too young... Not usually..._

The principal eventually had to step into the room. He was a porky man with large Harry Potter glasses and a permanent sunburn. He was sweating badly and wiping it on his handkerchief.

He told Percy and the rest of the class that their parents were going to pick them up as soon as they could. Most of the kids cheered and began to pack their things up. Marie, one of Alice's friends, packed Alice's stuff for her.

While the rest of the class was gone quickly, their parents coming to pick them up, Percy had to wait hours for his mom to get off work. He got to see Alice and the new kid get put in the teachers lounge until _their_ parents got there. They all seemed very excited for some reason.

When Percy's mom finally came, she rushed him home. She told him about how, somewhere on his body, he had a mark. A mark that meant his soulmate, his other half, was out there, waiting to meet him. She told him about how you get their name on your arm, and how that's what had happened to the new kid and Alice. He was Dreamy!

Percy went to school the next day and they had a lesson about soulmates in class. Many of the kids must've had talks like he had, because they knew a lot about soulmates, too.

Percy listened more than he ever had in his short life. He soaked up every little bit of information he could get on his new favorite subject. And later, while all the other kids talked excitedly at lunch, Percy daydreamed that he was meeting his soulmate, and she'd be as happy to see him as he would be to see her.

Maybe 'soulmate' could be his meaning of love.

 **No beta. I'm a bit territorial when it comes to my writing. Criticism is appreciated! Comments of praise are awesome too! (BASK IN MY GLORY, GOSH DANG IT!)**

 **LHG :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy. I'm also posting another new story, Percy Jackson meets Avengers kind of deal.**

 **I'm Not Rick Riordan**

Percy has never forgotten how much the idea of soulmates mean to him. His first thoughts in the morning are of what she might look like, and the last thought at night was if he'd meet her tomorrow or not.

He gets bullied in highschool. And at home. And everywhere else. Basically, Percy is a walking violation, and in more ways than one.

Percy's dad wasn't his moms soulmate. He figured it out on his own, but apparently everyone somehow knew about it before him. And it really showed everywhere he went. Teachers even treated him differently. Clarisse, his number one tormentor, was especially mean.

The story was that she met her soulmate when she was a freshman, but he disappeared off the face of the earth. Percy might've sympathized with her if she wasn't dunking his head in the fountain every chance she got (there were a lot).

His mom had met her soulmate, too. He was... A jerk. How his mother had his name on her forearm was a mystery, because he was a horrible, grade A douchebag. His mother argued that soul mates might not mean 'romantic'. She had the idea that she would change him. Percy was just confused why that meant he had to go to a boarding school, and Gabe stayed in their apartment.

So now Percy was in Yancy, failing most of his classes. He didn't really see his education helping him all that much later in life. He liked playing his guitar and riding his skateboard. He argued he could make a career out of that. Besides, with a soulmate in his house to help out, they could make it.

Percy still didn't have many friends, but plenty of aggressors. He, like before, still didn't care. He was content with being alone. He had a feeling his soulmate was just around the corner. Then again, he was thinking that since eighth grade.

Percy was on the bus with the rest of his class heading to the history museum in the city. He was just like most of the freshman in his grade: interested, but lazy. He didn't see the point in the trip, besides getting away from the school for awhile.

Sadly, Clarisse had to retake the class, and she'd promised him that she would torment him every step of the way.

"Still waiting for your prince to come, Prissy?" She whispered harshly in his ear as he looked out the window eagerly. He might've had hopes that he'd meet his soulmate at the museum (even if that made her a nerd), and now he's given himself away as he stared at every. Girl. They. Passed.

"You never know." He muttered, shoving his earbuds farther down his ear canal. It was probably stupid to egg on the bully, but he really didn't care. She could scowl until her face stayed that way for all he cared (though, it might've already happened).

She smacked the back of his head, but left him alone shortly after. He figured she'd be like this until she got out of highschool, so he would just grit his teeth and bear it.

Percy, against popular belief, didn't just think about his soulmate. Even as he walked through the halls of Greek and Roman heroes, he thought of what it must've been like, picking up a sword and fighting off monsters and gods. He was just about to leave when someone ran into him. Literally.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said, going to help pick up the person that he'd knocked over. He couldn't see their face, seeing as it was covered by a hoodie. Either way, his mother taught him how to be polite.

He grabbed the person's hand (smaller than his) and helped stand them up. Just for good measure, he rubbed some of the dust of the guys back. "Thanks." The hooded person grumbled, walking away before Percy could apologize again.

Percy was about to walk away, but noticed that the person had dropped something from their pocket. He picked it up and started waving it around before following after the guy. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, you dropped your-"

"Let go of me!" _She_ shouted, backing away from his touch. Percy frowned, but still tried handing her whatever she'd dropped (he never checked).

"Wait!" He called again, this time grabbing onto the hood itself. It, of course, dropped off of her head, and Percy got a good look at her.

And then his heart skipped a beat.

She was beautiful. Not cute, or pretty, just beautiful. Nothing plain about it. She was as tall as he was, and seemed to hold herself like she owned the whole museum. Her hair, golden curls, cascaded down her back and framed her face. And her eyes- grey as a storm, and just as breathtaking. Percy would look all day into her eyes if he could.

And then he felt a tingling on his arm.

He might've eavesdropped on a few conversations regarding guys whom had met their soulmates. They were few and far between, but all said the same thing. Pins and needles. Pricking and prodding your arm until a name was etched into your skin. Forever.

He liked the sound of that. Forever.

And, looking down to make sure it wasn't a dream, he got a name.

ANNABETH CHASE

He just stared at it for a few seconds, even running his thumb over the name a few times. It's... Unique. Something that already fit in with what he wanted in a girl.

He'd been waiting since he was eight. Waiting to meet the girl that he would inevitably spend the rest of his life with. The person that would make him feel whole.

He sniffled a bit when he realized his eyes had been watering slightly. He quickly rubbed it away before she could notice. "Wow." He breathed, looking up. "I never thought I'd-"

She was looking at him strangely.

No, not strangely.

Angrily.

For a few seconds Percy panicked. Insecurity set in. Was he not enough? Was his hair not combed? Something in his teeth? Did she find men who cry unattractive? He ran every scenario in his head of how he could recover when she did something he didn't account for in a million years.

She turned around and left him standing there.

She turned the corner on the other side of the room before he snapped out of it. "Wait!" He shouted again, running in the direction of his soulmate. _His soulmate._ How long had he wanted to use those words?

It was a dream come true, right? Maybe she was just messing with him? Starting out as friends and seeing where things would go. That sounded good to Percy. No need to rush things. She was just messing with him.

And then he turned the corner.

She was there... With a guy. Kissing him. On the lips. In the middle of the museum. In front of her soulmate. In front of him.

Percy could explain what it felt like to love someone he'd never met. He could talk about the euphoric experience about daydreaming about his soulmate. How he could talk about putting all his eggs in one basket, because so could everyone else.

And now he could explain what it was like to have his heart broken by someone he never knew.

He was frozen on the spot, shock all over his face. If Clarisse had punched him in the face he wouldn't have felt it. He, for once in his life, didn't feel anything.

And then she opened her eyes. It was like... She wanted him to see this. To see her lip locking with someone that looked way older than her. Truthfully Percy wasn't paying attention to who she was kissing, just that she was kissing him. The silent question shown on her face. _Why are you still here?_

And then the tears came.

He turned on his heel and ran. Ran as fast as he could to the bus. He didn't care that the group would be looking for them or that they would inevitably chew him out for getting on the bus without permission. For a few hours, Percy wasn't going to care if they saw him cry or not.

"What're you doing here, punk?"

Percy hadn't wanted to hear that voice since freshman orientation. He never understood why she had picked him of all people to bully. He never did anything to hurt her, or make her angry.

Suddenly, Percy was angry. Really, really, angry. He grit his teeth and wiped the tears from his eyes. Why did he ever let her get under his skin? It was a mistake to let that happen.

Something he was going to change.

Clarisse jerked him up from his seat violently, whirling him around so she could sneer in his face. But, unlike everyday since high school, Percy wasn't going to let her.

His closed fist jabbed outwards, hitting Clarisse in the face so hard she took a few steps back, tripping on the bus seat. Percy was already back on his feet, but ran up to the seat and kept her shoulders pinned. Again, he felt like an idiot for never seeing that he was strong enough to do this. Why had he never done this before?

"You're going to turn around, Clarisse. You're going to walk out into the school when we get back and you are _never going to bother me AGAIN!"_ He yelled, slamming his fist onto the side of the bus. Clarisse winced at the noise.

And then she gasped, and Percy cursed himself again. He'd used his left arm to hit the side, and his sleeve was still rolled up on the uniform shirt! She'd seen the name on his arm. The girl Percy met today that was supposed to change his life.

In a sick, twisted way she had.

He stayed silent for a while, looking down at the girl that insisted on beating up Percy as much as she possibly could. He wanted to get even. To punch her until _she_ bled. To let her know she could never bother him again.

But he knew that would be wrong. He pushed himself up, then went back to his own seat. He pulled out his earbuds, then turned the volume up. He rolled his sleeves down as well, keeping to the dress code for once.

When they got back to school, Clarisse had been silent the whole time. The teachers only scolded him a little for missing lunch and staying on the bus, so he had to explain why with the principal.

He made up a pretty good story, one that his principal bought easily enough. He was excused back to his shared dorm, and for once he stood up straighter in the halls, making eye contact with whoever dared to.

When he got out of the shower that night, it was the first time his dorm mates had seen him wearing a long sleeve shirt to bed. They didn't comment on it.

What they did complain about was how- for once -Percy stayed up all night _studying._ He would ace the next English test. Then the next Chemistry test. And the test after that, and the test after that. His teachers would praise him for it.

 **So, I suck at angst, but twists? Can I get some feedback? Who enjoys this story?**

 **-LHG :)**

And Percy promised himself that day. He was going to be happy. He was going to be happy without his soulmate. Or, at the very least, he was going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys really like this story! Good! Because of the wonderful amounts of feedback, I'm posting this, and chapter two of my PJO/Avengers story! Hope you like it, I had a hard time writing it!**

Percy wasn't happy when he saw his soulmate again.

He'd just gotten out of surgery the day before, but they had to keep him overnight anyway. His mother was a few floors up, and they allowed him to walk up there.

After all, he needed to get used to his new legs.

It was illegal to lie about your soulmate. No one really did it because it was a waste of time and money. Gabe did it because he wanted Sally for himself. He copied her mark, tattooed her name on his wrist (while she was intoxicated), his name on her wrist, and moved in, insisting that they were romantic soulmates. He'd done something so stupid no one thought to check.

His mother pushed him away when she met Paul. The police got involved and it lead to Gabe running.

And Gabe was smarter than most. A cunning, evil mastermind. When he couldn't have what he wanted, he decided no one could. He would start by trying to kill Percy. Two years since he'd left, he came back. He took Percy's legs with him when he died in that car crash.

The doctors called him lucky. They said that if he hadn't jumped when he did, he would've been severed in half. Instead, he lost everything below his kneecaps. He'd been in surgery, and then they gave him his new legs. Metal curved frames that sent jolts up his body with every step.

Still, he had crutches to help him. He had the drive to use them. And, with only a little help, he got to his mother's room in the same hospital. The floor for patients suffering mental trauma.

Now Percy was heading home. Paul would still be at work, but he'd given Percy a spare key. All he had to do was get to the apartment. And walk three flights of stairs. On his own. With new legs.

He made it to the bus stop, taking a seat on a bench. A few parents steered their kids away from him, but he didn't blame them. He was wearing a ratty blue hoodie and jeans that had to be cut at the knees. They could see he wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

When he got on the bus, a few people gave him pitying looks. He scowled at that. He didn't want any pity. He wanted to get back home, finish his college resumè and apply to NYU. He had enough credits to graduate early, and then he'd leave high school behind.

School was better, though, than before. After meeting Annabeth ( _his soulmate_ didn't feel right anymore) he'd cleaned himself up. Better grades, friends, a job. He wasn't exactly happy, but he was content. He'd bought a special arm band that hid the name so he didn't have to see it. That seemed to help.

Everyone around him got a soulmate. He wanted to be bitter about it, but what was the point? Jason and Piper were the first, and Percy wanted to be angry... But he was happy for them. Getting something he didn't. Clarisse's soulmate made a reappearance, and she sent Percy an apologetic look before hugging Chris.

But Percy was content.

And then she walked onto the bus.

Percy recognized her instantly. Same curls going down her back, same grey eyes scanning the seats. Percy didn't feel... Anything, really. It was like... When someone you used to know is just... There. Maybe he could start up a conversation, but he didn't cause he didn't want to know them anymore.

Instead, he put his crutches at the edge of the seat next to him, and hoped she wouldn't see him. Luckily there was a seat in front of him unoccupied, but that annoyed him even more. Just like his illusions about soul mates before. Close enough to touch, but always out of reach.

Percy was about to get off- who cares if he was two stops early? -when some jerk decided to pull in front of the bus. Percy, now standing, was thrown forward. His crutches fell on top of him, and he had nothing to brace himself against.

"You okay, kid?" The driver asked from the front, not bothering to help out. Percy didn't offer a reply, instead trying to stand. He only ended up falling on his face again.

"Here, let me help you." Someone said. Percy knew that voice. _Hated_ that voice. He didn't reply, but apparently falling on his face was enough of an answer. He felt two small hands tug on his sweatshirt: one on his shoulder, the other on his hood. Too late, he couldn't get her to let go.

He was back on his feet, and he was looking at Annabeth Chase.

"Thank you." He said, completely straight faced. She was surprised, he guessed, by the way she recoiled at the sight of his withering stare. He also guessed his new scar helped make his glare a little more withering. "But I could've gotten up on my own."

She didn't say anything, and the bus began to move again. Percy had accidentally stayed on. He cursed, then bent down carefully to pick up his crutches.

"You look... Different." She said suddenly from beside him. He chuckled morbidly at that, but didn't understand why she was talking to him. He didn't linger on it. No need to get his hopes up.

"Really? You haven't aged a bit." He replied, his voice a bit too cheerful to be real. She winced when he spoke. Good. Maybe she regretted what she'd done.

Percy took both crutches in his hand, then used the bar above him to keep steady. They were almost to the stop before his, and he needed to get off. Now.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at how quiet her voice had become, but otherwise didn't respond. They stopped, and the door opened. He readjusted his crutches and began to head towards the door, but threw his last comment over his shoulder. "I think you spoke enough for both of us the last time I saw you."

He walked out of the bus without another word, and was happy to see that no one seemed to care about what had happened. And as he began to hobble back to his apartment, the bus passed him. He didn't even try to look at the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, watching him through the windows.

When he finally got home he took some pills to help him sleep. Maybe if he rested long enough, he could trick himself into thinking it was a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! Or cry! If you do, I hope you have tissues handy and be free to rage at me over the comments. Reviewing would be nice, I need the help, although some of you said otherwise. Thank you all who read and commented, because you got me out of a bit of a writer's funk.**

 **I ain't Rick**

It hadn't worked.

Percy had everything that he wanted. He had friends. He had his dream job working as a counselor in the high school. He found his real dad, who helped him through college. His mother was on the up and up as if by a miracle, and now he should be happy.

He wasn't.

Percy still wasn't happy. When he opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside, he just felt... Lonely. Sure, he had his dog with him, but... Something was missing. Haunting him. And of course he knew what it was.

Freaking Annabeth Chase!

He had tried everything to help forget about her! Years of therapy, wasted. Twelve dates, none of which were with the same girl twice. He tried to use hypnosis at one point, but all he got was ripped off. There was absolutely no way he could be happy unless his soulmate was there!

A few years ago he wondered briefly if he could contact her somehow. He was in NYU. He'd finally met his dad, and was relieved to know that his father, although not his mother's soul mate, still loved him. He'd been very optimistic about everything. Instead, he bought a dog. He was less lonely after that.

But now the dog wasn't enough (sorry Mrs. O'Leary!). That... Hole in his heart was getting bigger. It was eating away at him and killing him.

But he wasn't going to contact her. He wasn't going to humiliate himself. He wasn't going to let her get under his skin again. Instead, he was just going to have to find something... Someone else.

And that was when he got the idea.

 **...**

The door to the apartment opened slowly as its resident stepped inside, defeated again. Had the couple just told him straight up that he wasn't what they were looking for, he would've been less insulted. Instead they canceled the last two appointments and then scheduled an _actual_ couple instead. He just got the news this morning.

He tossed his keys onto the table, then unbuttoned his nice dress shirt that he wore to make a good impression. He wouldn't need it for a few more weeks. Then he'd get another couple who needed his assistance.

Mrs. O'leary, his poodle, wandered into the kitchen and looked up at her master with sad eyes. He took a seat in the living room, his super comfy chair, and then patted his lap a few times. She willingly jumped up.

"Fifth time wasn't the charm." He said to his dog while he pet her. She let out a cute doggy sigh, which he took as a sympathetic sigh. "But they didn't seem that nice anyway. Their kid probably would've been rotten." He reasoned.

This was the fifth adoption he'd been recommended for. Two years since his first. He was twenty seven, though. The teenagers that had kids at this age wanted adults to raise them. Percy was one of those singles who was willing to adopt.

But he was at a disadvantage. Most singles looking for kids already were when it came to soulmates looking for one because they couldn't themselves. But Percy was less than the singles that hadn't found their soulmates yet. Because he _had_ found her. And she was gone. Couples hearing that didn't stick around.

Which left Percy back in his house, alone on Saturday again. He briefly wondered if anyone in the school might need his help today, and debated if he should go in. Before his mind was made up about it, the doorbell rang.

He cautiously got out of his seat, then walked swiftly to the door. It was probably Paul again, here to talk about Sally's condition. Supposedly she was getting better... But last time Percy was in she didn't seem all that well. He'd been wondering if the doctor had been lying.

But when he opened the door, he wanted to groan. It was Piper.

Piper worked in one of the many government offices around the city, but hers managed Soulmates. Percy never asked for details, but Piper was fine giving them to him. After all, she was the one that 'found' his.

Basically, Piper met her husband, Jason, in high school and Percy had helped them during their spats. Piper was always surprised when Percy would talk so passionately about love, but never cared if he met his own soulmate or not. She used her job connections to find Annabeth, and kept telling Percy to meet her. She didn't know he already had.

"Hey Percy." She said slyly, slipping into his apartment. He stepped aside and watched as she made herself at home, turning on the TV and sitting on his sofa. He rolled his eyes, but closed the door anyways. She did this ever since she figured out she was pregnant.

"Piper, if you really thought you'd own the place, you'd walk in and steal from my fridge." He said, but grinned nonetheless. Pregnant Piper was hilarious. The hormones did something to her, and he enjoyed the banter.

She shrugged. "If you let me. I'll steal all your food, rent out your apartment, and blow all your money on clothes while I'm at it." She replied, smirking. Percy chuckled, then pulled out a liter of caffeine free root beer. Piper took it eagerly, insisting the baby liked it.

"So why are you here on my day off, and without Jason, no less?" He asked, faking shock. Piper rolled her eyes. Jason was a... Clingy kind of guy. Especially when it came to Piper and their baby.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." She exaggerated a sigh. "I insisted on getting the most complex order in the food court, and he's was stuck there in the line. He told me to get over here as soon as possible." She said, and Percy could tell that she'd done something bad.

"What did you tell him?" He asked, already knowing it would make him laugh. She chuckled lightly, but faltered for half a second, looking towards the door guiltily. Percy brushed it off.

"Just that his poor, poor wife was getting an aggressive amount of contractions and she needed a comfortable place to sit down." She gestured at the sofa she was currently sitting on while taking a sip of her drink. As expected, Percy laughed. Pregnant Piper rocked.

They talked about simple stuff, like work and how the nursery was coming. Jason had gotten a promotion at work, and Piper was on maternity leave. She insisted on listening to Percy's ramble about how one of his male students had accidentally stumbled into the girls bathroom, and how he had to get them out.

Then Piper had to get serious. "Have you met her yet?" She asked, giving Percy a small smile. Percy smiled back, but not for the fact that he had. Because Piper still had that childish humor about it. Like it was the most precious thing in the world. Percy stopped thinking it was a long time ago.

"Why don't you tell me, huh McLean?" He taunted. "I bet you were watching that monitor like a hawk, hoping I ran into her." Piper groaned in annoyance.

"Yes! Yes I was! It's what I've been doing for-evvvvvvvuuuurrrrr." She moaned childishly. Again, Percy chuckled. Not pregnant Piper was never like this. She was much more serious about everything, including Annabeth. He felt a little guilty for never telling her, but this was _his_ problem. He shouldn't need people to help him through them.

When Percy's doorbell rang again, Percy didn't even bother to go to the door. "It's open!" He called from the living room, then listened as the door swung inwards.

Percy was back to explaining how one kid nearly got chewed out in the teachers lounge when Piper suddenly squealed. It's one of those noises that hurt your ears and tend to haunt your dreams. Percy winced and covered them. "Piper!" He whined.

But Piper wasn't paying attention to Percy anymore. She got up and ran into the kitchen while Percy grumbled. Jason must've brought something good from the food court. He better have brought something for him, too. Otherwise they were no longer bros.

"Jason! Please restrain your wife from ever making that noise ever again." He called in a sing song voice the couple usually used with each other. He picked up the rootbeer that Piper had left by the sofa and started back towards the kitchen.

And then he stopped.

Because standing in, apparent, shock by his doorway was none other than Ms. Annabeth Chase.

He dropped the soda and registered in the back of his mind he would need to mop up the hardwood so that it wouldn't be sticky. But mostly his mind was focused on how Piper was staring between Annabeth and him expectantly. Her somewhat strange behavior suddenly made sense. Piper had found Annabeth, and now she was standing in his apartment.

Percy gritted his teeth, then bit his lip slightly. This wasn't how Piper was supposed to find out. She was _never_ supposed to find out. And here she was, hopped up on hormones and probably waiting for him to step closer so she could take both their heads and shove their lips together.

It must've been taking a bit too long for her, because suddenly she was tearing up a bit. "Well? Percy, introduce yourself! Then she can-"

"Piper, go wait in the guest bedroom for me, okay?" He said sharply, not really making it sound like a question. She frowned, and instead walked over to stand in front of Percy. Then she noticed something.

"Percy! Why isn't your arm glowing? Why are you-"

"Go inside. Now." He said, and she recoiled slightly at his tone, but complied. Percy waited until he heard the audible click of the door closing before looking back at Annabeth.

He kept his face impassive, even if he really wanted to glare at her and yell. His conflicted feelings kept him standing there for a few seconds before he finally nodded towards the door. "You can go now, Ms. Chase." He said carefully, keeping his tone void of emotion.

She'd seemed a bit dazed, probably looking at the scar on his face or the fact his legs were missing, but snapped out of it when he spoke. "Oh." She said quietly, but didn't try moving. Instead she shuffled awkwardly on her feet, looking down, towards the door, then back at Percy. Finally she let out a quiet sigh. "Percy-"

"You should go." He said stiffly, cutting her off. This time his voice didn't leave room for compromise. She still stood there, and to Percy it didn't look like she was moving anytime soon. "Annabeth." He said. Once again she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked quietly.

Now Percy was getting annoyed. He pointed to the door. "Leave." He said. This time he took a step forward, and she jolted in her place, then swiftly left his apartment. She even closed the door behind her.

He didn't want to know if her face had actually shown reluctance and regret like he thought. Even if he would've felt better about it.

Instead, he called back towards his room. "Piper, you can come out now." There wasn't an answer, and instead he heard the door open again.

Piper looked downcast, and her eyes pointed at the floor as she got within punching distance of Percy. Then, she let loose with her right hook.

Percy had good reflexes, and he caught her fist easily. But then she stomped down on his foot, and he let go of her. "You knew her!" She accused in an angry whisper. She smacked his chest with her open palm. "You _knew_ her!" She said again.

"Piper-"

The slap echoed across the walls and left a stinging pain in his cheek. He held it and winced slightly. Piper's ring might've cut him.

"Don't- don't talk to me. Don't talk to me until you wanna talk about _this!"_ She spat, taking the nearly invisible armband off of Percy. She looked at the name with a burning hatred in her eyes. And then, without another word, Piper left.

Percy went to bed early that night, but sleep didn't find him until morning.

 **LHG :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, hope you enjoy. I'm a bit late posting, but my Saturday was a ten hour shift at work, so... yeah. Sorry I'm not sorry. Thanks to all the support on this story, you guys are awesome! I was thinking of trying to make it longer, adding in to previous chapters. Comment if you think it's a good idea.**

 **I ain't Rick.**

The last few weeks had been good.

If he looked beyond his problems with Piper, and Jason. And Frank. And Hazel. And just about anyone else who had a pulse. Even his dad and Paul had agreed that Percy shouldn't have kept that from them.

His mother, when she was coherent enough to talk to him, seemed... Disappointed, but not hateful. She appeared to be the only one who understood that this was _his_ soulmate they were talking about. And how she blew _him_ off (then again, he never explained it to them).

But he didn't care what they thought. Because this was his concern, not theirs. They had absolutely nothing to do with his personal life and he could choose whatever he wanted.

Even if that choice didn't make him happy.

He was just getting back from work, taking the subway back to his place and he was exhausted. He had to play mediator today between two struggling friends, and they didn't appear anywhere close to settling their arguments. It really drained him, and the rain outside wasn't helping.

He climbed up the stairs to the eighth floor (his version of exercise) and then slid into his apartment. Mrs. O'leary was sleeping on the sofa, and she didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon. He smiled slightly, but immediately thought back to his mediation situation.

He decided that he'd just warm up some leftovers. Leftovers and some coffee, then finish switching classes around for the new student from Seattle. Then, he'd go to sleep and head back to work tomorrow.

Yeah, he enjoyed that idea.

There was a knock on his door. It was a small sound, and if Percy had been watching the TV or heating up something in the microwave he wouldn't of heard it. He vaguely wondered if it was another student 'going the extra mile' to get his grades changed (he couldn't do that, he was a counselor).

But when he opened the door, it wasn't a student looking for a grade change. It was an all too familiar bundle of blonde curls and grey eyes that seemed to gaze into his very soul. He only had half his mind working and didn't catch his own pun.

Annabeth looked... Disheveled. Her hair was in a rats nest. She had dark, lavender bruises under her eyes and chapped lips. She was soaking wet, and her clothes were sagging on her body, like she might've lost a lot of weight.

Percy wanted to shut the door in her face. He got passed the urge to yell at her, or to scream, but he was angry. He wanted to be angry at her and for her to just _leave him alone._ She'd caused him enough pain.

But he didn't.

Because, deep down, she was still his soulmate. Even more so he was a counselor, and if her look said anything about her, she needed help. Fast.

"Miss Chase." He said politely. "It's..." Well it wasn't good to see her. He wasn't exactly happy to see her, either. "... It's been awhile." Actually, it's been three weeks.

"You don't want to see me right now." She answered for him. And _crap,_ she sounded like an angel. The princess curls didn't help. It might've been easier to hate her if Percy's soulmate wasn't a knockout even when she looked horrible.

"Not really." He replied, not trying to sound sorry. He felt a hollow sense of victory creep into him when she winced at his words. Before he could ask her why she was there, she sneezed loud enough to disturb the silence that always hung around his apartment, then shivered in her wet clothes.

"C-can I come in?" She asked quietly, like she expected him to shut the door in her face. He thought about it for a moment. He guessed it would be alright...

He didn't answer her, and instead left the door open for her while he went into the closet and grabbed a towel. When Percy returned, she was sitting in- she was sitting in _his_ chair. He scrunched up his face in annoyance, then quickly hid his emotions again.

She took the towel gratefully, wrapping it around her shivering form. Percy made some coffee for himself, but decided he wasn't heartless enough to not make some for her as well. She took the warm cup in her hands and took a cautious sip.

"Mmmm." She hummed in appreciation. He frowned, mainly because that was the bitterest, most bland cup of coffee he'd ever made (it would've been satisfying if she'd grimaced). "It's good." She whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse. "T-thank you." She stuttered.

He shrugged, but didn't offer any other form of comment. She spoke again, and Percy was surprised by what she had to say.

"I'm sorry!" She suddenly blurted, loud enough to wake up Mrs. O'Leary. She barked in alarm, but Annabeth didn't notice. "I- I'm sorry that I... Did what I did in the museum, okay? It was immature, and stupid, and-" she suddenly started to hiccup and accidentally spilled some of the coffee on herself. She winced, but kept going.

"And I was wrong, okay? I thought I could cheat it, but I didn't, and I didn't consider what I was doing to you-" she kept rambling and eventually went into hysterics. Percy took her cup from her quickly and took her hand in his.

"Hey! Annabeth, I need you to breath, okay?" He asked evenly. She was still speaking, but Percy couldn't understand what she was saying. Percy hadn't ever had a student do this before. He eventually just placed his hand over her mouth and waited for her to calm down. When she had, he noticed that she had a few tears going down her face.

"I- I wanna take back what I did, even though I know I can't, okay? And if I could hit a reset button and change what I did, I would because you deserved better than me and-" she started rambling _again,_ and Percy had to cover her mouth again. This time when he took his hand away she was sobbing.

She wouldn't stop for a long time, even though Percy tried desperately to calm her down. Sure, he had a few kids crying to him about stress from grades and expectations, but this was serious. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Percy!" She whispered miserably.

Percy... Didn't want to forgive her. Man, that sounded harsh, but he wasn't ready to do that yet. He'd based his whole life around one moment, that hurt him and cut so deeply, he wondered if it was even possible to forgive her. He'd never thought to try.

And here she was, begging for his forgiveness.

Percy took her hands in his anyway, because whether or not he wanted to forgive her, she was his soulmate, and now a patient. And she deserved him, even if he didn't think so. Even if _she_ didn't think so.

"Shhh. Shhh." He said, pulling her into a hug and running his fingers gently down her back. "It's allright, okay? Everything is going to be alright." He reassured, even if he didn't believe it himself.

She must've believed it though, because she found herself burying her face in his shirt and squeezing him into a tighter embrace.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I'm- I'm so sorry."

 **LHG :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, hope you enjoy! You killed it on the comments last time, and I really want you guys to do it again! Anyone who wants to throw stuff at me... comment about it? Sounds good to me.**

 **I ain't Rick.**

Percy wasn't ready for it.

The adoption center called again, only four weeks after his last rejection. The secretary, a stern, but kindly old woman, excitedly explained how his file had peaked the interests of a young couple. They had immediately chosen him for an interview, and he had four hours to be there.

Thank goodness it was his day off.

He threw together a casual outfit, but one that displayed him as a respectable adult. He wanted to really impress these guys. Heck, if he was giving away his kid, he would want to be impressed, too.

He got there half an hour early, and people sent him funny looks in the halls. But he didn't care.

When they called his name and told him that he was in conference room A, he was quick to get there.

The couple was nice. Maybe a bit cautious, but he made a good impression. She was already three months along, but it didn't show all that much. The woman seemed particularly happy about that. Something Percy found hilarious. They didn't look at his face or legs like a problem.

When the interview was done, he shook both of their hands and wished them a good day. Unlike most couples before them, they wished him one back. He found himself in a euphoric state of mind all the way back to his apartment.

Then he got home.

Even as he entered something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it until he realized that Piper was sitting on his couch. And Jason. And Frank, Hazel, Grover, Juniper, Nico and Rachel. His whole living room was filled with the people who'd been avoiding him. He didn't even have enough couch space.

And they. Looked. Ticked.

"Where were you?" Piper asked angrily, immediately starting... Whatever they were doing (it felt like an interrogation to him). Jason, being the more... Polite person in the relationship, cleared his throat.

"What she means is, we've been waiting here for an hour." He elaborated. The others chorused their agreement, and then it got quiet again.

Piper didn't wait for an answer. "We want an explanation, Jackson." She demanded, raising an eyebrow to challenge her. He gulped. Angry, pregnant women are the worst. You can't really fight back.

"What she means is, we want to know why you never told us you met your soulmate." Jason said, once again trying to be the peacekeeper.

Percy loathed the idea of even trying to explain himself to his friends. What can he say? ' _I think she had a boyfriend'_ didn't really seem to cut it.

Then Frank spoke up. "All that stuff you said, about how you were 'so happy that we found each other' and 'you couldn't wait for that to be you' was all a lie?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. Hazel squeezed her soulmates arm in agreement.

Percy felt like that hole in his heart was getting bigger. "No! Never! Guys, I'm happy that you found each other, okay? Everything I said was true! About my opinion on soulmates, love... Everything. True."

"Except about never finding your soulmate." Nico pointed out. Nico and Rachel were the only two who hadn't made that connection yet. They were jealous that everyone else had someone, and thought Percy could relate. Percy could tell this cut deeper for them. And he hated himself for it.

"It's none of your business if I-"

"Bull." Rachel said crossly. "We're your friends, Percy. We want you to be happy-"

"And I am." He argued.

"And I call BULL!" She yelled. "You can't just _meet your soulmate_ and throw her away! She's a person, and-"

"She threw me away." He deadpanned.

Silence. 1. 2. 3...

"Do you wanna call bull on that, to?" He asked angrily. Everyone's eyes were on Percy as he explained exactly what happened when he first met Annabeth. A lot of them were shocked. Nico was still staring at him, unconvinced, but listened anyway. At the end, Percy spoke his mind.

"Which of you just _assumed_ I was the one who messed up?" He asked. No one said anything, and a few of them looked guilty. Percy expected it, even though he was still disappointed by it. He put his head in his hands and stood from his seat. Then he pointed to the door.

"Don't ever assume that you're right because you _think_ you know what's going on. Just... Get out. I'll call you guys when I'm done being angry." He mumbled. And one by one, each person stood and left the apartment, trying to apologize. Percy cut them all off until only Piper and Jason were left.

Jason stood behind Piper, with his hands firmly grasping her arms. She began to tear up as she spoke. "Percy, please. I didn't-"

He held up a hand for silence, and she stopped talking. Percy sighed once, but then braced himself. Piper was always one of his best friends. He wanted to forgive her... But even more so he needed space.

"I'll call you in a couple of days, okay? I just need to sort a few things out first." He said. Then, just to reassure her that he wasn't too angry with her (it would've come out eventually) he pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned it wordlessly, then stepped back, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Stupid baby hormones." She mumbled. Then Percy helped Jason and Piper out the door.

With the sudden lack of people in his apartment, he felt a sense of stillness. And Percy was able to admit it. He was lonely, and not at all happy.

 **LHG :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, This is a short story. I hope you all enjoy it, so plz comment and review, critique, etc. I want to know how to write stories better, so let me know how. It would be very much appreciated. Everyone who said 'this is good' and the like... Thanks, but not what I'm looking for. I want pros and cons, people! Rawr! Aggression!**

 **I ain't Rick.**

Percy didn't even feel guilty about it.

The last time Annabeth had been over, she had slipped her number onto his phone and asked that he call her soon. Just so they could catch up. However, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

So the number sat on his phone, unused. Percy thought about just deleting it... But he didn't. At least, not yet. He'd get around to it eventually. He wasn't ever going to use it.

And then the doorbell rang.

Percy knew his dad well enough. He was a smart, caring man most of the time. When he first learned about Percy's existence... He was overjoyed. It took some time for him to find his old girlfriend, but when he did find them it wasn't in the best circumstances. Sally had just been diagnosed and Percy was just getting used to walking again.

Even though Paul was making ends meet, Poseidon insisted on paying for both Percy's physical therapy and Sally's hospital room. Paul was a bit sour at first, but warmed up to it soon enough. Maybe he understood that although he was enough for Percy, Poseidon was still his father, and to Sally the father of her son.

"Percy." He said calmly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. He brought his son into a hug and then entered Percy's apartment. Technically it was his, but his dad never held that over his head.

Until now.

Percy's jaw dropped at what his dad was saying. "She's... She's staying _here!?"_ He whispered angrily. This was entirely unfair. No, this couldn't be happening. Poseidon simply shrugged, but Percy thought he was smiling.

"She's been staying in one of my condos for years now, but her ability to pay rent is less now. She just took on an internship at a major firm only ten minutes away from here." He argued. Percy shook his head in disbelief. His dad wanted him to let someone stay in his apartment? A girl? That... That wasn't right. Especially with his Annabeth problems.

"But why can't she still pay? Why can't she get a loan from her parents or-"

"Her father hasn't spoken to her in years." He deadpanned, folding his arms like 'you gonna pretend you can't relate?' He let out a sigh because, yes he could relate. It sucked when your own parents seemed to forget about you.

"Are you sure she'd be able to pay rent?" He asked weakly. His dad nodded, satisfied his son would at least consider it.

"Yes, she can. Besides, I figure you can make up the difference if there is any." He said. Percy's jaw dropped again.

"Wait, what? But that's not fair! If she can't-"

"She _can,_ Percy. She works side jobs when necessary to provide extra cash. She's only ever been late twice in eight years of living in my apartments." He confessed. "And she's smart. Smarter than you, at least." He deadpanned. Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

His dad took a seat on the sofa, sighing. He rubbed his left temple and turned back to his son. "Percy, it's not about doing because you _should._ It's doing it because you _can._ Once you learn that, and she has a steady job, then I'll give her another apartment, okay?" He pleaded.

Percy wanted to disagree, of course. It just... It wasn't right, living with someone that he didn't know. It was like he was in college again, but without separate gender accommodations. The fact that his new roommate was a girl disturbed him and made him feel guilty. Even if he had no reason to feel guilty.

But this was his dad. He paid Percy's college tuition. He was the key reason his mother was still alive. The reason he wasn't drowning in debt. The reason he had an apartment. Oh, and the reason he was alive. That probably counted for something.

"Fine." He said. "I'll do it."

 **LHG :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! A bit short again, but I think that adds a bit to the angst, you know? I'll be finishing this story soon, so enjoy while you can!**

 **I ain't Rick.**

He regretted letting his dad into his apartment.

Because his roommate wasn't who he thought it'd be, yet it was whom he'd always wanted.

Percy shouldn't have left the key in the lobby with the manager. He shouldn't have left without giving instructions. He should've had a sick day. He could work half his job from home anyways.

But the assistant principal insisted that Percy come in for the 'oh so important' staff meeting that took place every Monday. He was supposed to leave early for lunch and help his new roomie unpack, but he ended up in an intervention when one of his students was found with a controlled substance in his locker. Percy had ended up taking it and letting the kid talk out his problems instead. Percy was happy to listen.

But now work was over, and even though he couldn't help her unpack, he decided bringing her takeout would suffice. He stopped by the lobby and asked the manager if she'd settled in alright. He smiled. "Of course, sir. I lent her the elevator. The one you refuse to use." He joked pointedly. Percy just smirked.

"Ah, but you got mail, Percy." He said crisply, reaching behind his desk and passing him a letter. Percy checked for a return address, but found it blank. Hand delivered. "And sir?" The manager called before Percy could ask about it. "Congratulations." He said slyly.

Before Percy could ask why he should be congratulated, Eddie disappeared into his office.

Percy climbed eight flights of stairs again, and decided to open the letter three floors up. Now he was using the next five to think about the simple two letter greeting card he got in the mail.

Brace Yourself.

What could that mean?

When Percy opened the door to see boxes still set around his apartment, he didn't expect to see the tangle of blonde curls going through an especially large box on the sofa. He didn't expect the note on the fridge telling him to behave and give it a chance.

And Annabeth didn't expect Percy to leave her twice the amount of takeout that was healthy on the counter for her, claiming he needed to wake up early for work. He left the room with a tight lipped smile and a sudden, deep burning hatred for his father.

Sleep didn't find him that night. In fact, he was up earlier, and went for a run before work. When he got back, though, he found an omelet set out for him already. A note was laid out next to it. _Thank you._

He threw the omelet away, and went to work grumbling about a headache.

...

She's been living with him for a week, and it's been horrible. Suddenly the principal is listening to him and giving him less hours. Suddenly all the students are well behaved and insisting on leaving him baked goods in the employee fridge for him to find. The janitor even took his trash out. Seriously? Couldn't they see he wanted to be in a bad mood?

He figured out Annabeth's schedule (by total accident, he swears) and does his best to avoid her. He wakes up early. He goes on a run after work. He eats out with his friends and visits his mother. Poseidon checking in once, and frowned seeing that Percy hadn't been present while Annabeth had been. He, however, knew that Percy couldn't hide forever. Eventually, they would talk.

...

Annabeth wasn't feeling so good. She too had noticed that Percy was avoiding her, and it hurt. She would immediately dismiss the thought, however, because she told herself she deserved it. She was stupid to think Luke would still try for a relationship when Annabeth had found her soulmate. Especially when he realized they couldn't try to be soul mates anymore.

It was a chance occurrence. After you devoted yourself fully to another, there was a chance that you could... _Make_ them your soulmate. Luke and her... She was sure it was love.

But she hadn't know that Luke would immediately move on. Worse still, he took Annabeth's plan and used it on her best friend, Thalia. _It had worked._

Karma was a word that Annabeth didn't like using. She'd been called it too many times by her dad.

She had been ready to move the moment it was possible, even if money was a problem. She survived. Back then, she was thriving. Healing, even.

But then she got on the bus.

The guilt had struck fast. Seeing that her soulmate was suddenly missing his legs and that he had a scar from his left eye to the corner of his cheek had made her snap. Years of justifying her actions suddenly felt inadequate. Why had she never looked for him? Why did she never try to help? She could've at least been there for him.

Years later she tried to forget. Then a government employee by the name of Piper calls her, tells her to meet her at an apartment to discuss some tax issues. She figured that was reasonable.

Then she saw Percy again. As much as she wanted to avoid it, she couldn't. He haunted her. Those tear filled eyes and broken body language were filling her head, as deeply engraved in her mind as the name on her arm. Reminders of her mistakes.

So she snapped. She cried in her lonely apartment. She cried while in the work bathroom. She eventually received the courage to confront him and apologize.

She cried while she'd been there, too.

And now she shared an apartment with him. His father had offered her a cheaper place to stay that was closer to work? Yes, she would take it!

But then she realized it was Percy's apartment.

She steeled herself, ready to have a soulmate again. To at least try and make an effort. But he was making a bigger effort at avoiding her. So yes, it hurt, but not as badly as being away from him did. She'd wait for her chance. If it took two hours or twenty years, she'd wait.

And it only took a few days.

 **LHG :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a quick one. If I get ten reviews by tonight, I'll post the next chapter. I call it 'incentive'.**

 **I ain't Rick.**

Annabeth was just getting home from work when she heard the door down the hall open. She half suspected it was the college kid getting thrown out by his soulmate again for bringing in some 'unwanted friends'. It had happened on multiple occasions now and Annabeth was getting sick of it.

But when she turned, she saw Percy getting off of the stairs. She found it odd he didn't use the elevator like everyone else, but decided not to comment on that. Instead she quickly rushed into the apartment before he could see her.

When he entered she had the TV on and was sitting in the armchair she'd grown fond of. The poodle, who had already accepted Annabeth, was in her lap. Percy saw this and Annabeth noticed the flash of annoyance on his face before he could cover it. She looked down towards her lap in disappointment.

"H-how was work?" She asked timidly, trying not to sound so scared. She only ever felt nervous around Percy.

He froze while he was going through the fridge, but resumed quickly, like he didn't hear her. She repeated louder, more confidently. "How was work?"

He slammed the door shut, not in annoyance or anger but it still made her flinch. He took the leftover pizza he'd found and set it in the microwave. Still, he ignored her.

She found her grip on the arms of the chair suddenly tense. She grit her teeth. "I asked you a question." She said.

This time Percy mumbled a bit about 'stupid blondes' before he swatted his hand in her direction. "I don't have an answer for you." He replied, pulling out the pizza. He cringed when he realized it was too hot to eat now.

Annabeth tried really hard not to scream at him. "It was either a good day or a bad day. Just choose one." She suggested angrily. He raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"It _was_ going good. I wouldn't call it good anymore." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Mrs. O'Leary, the smart dog she is, ran for the bedroom. Annabeth was about to explode.

"I assume that's my fault, isn't it?" She asked heatedly. The annoyed look was back on his face.

"Figure that out on your own?" He asked condescendingly. She shook her head.

"It's not to hard to see-"

"Think there's a reason for that, do you?" He asked mockingly, trying to eat his pizza.

She tried again. "Maybe if you'd-"

"What? Maybe if I'd what?"

"Listen to me!" She yelled, rivaling the college boy's soul mate in volume. Mrs. O'Leary barked from the other room.

"Why should I? What could you have to say that connects to me?" He asked in challenge, raising his voice as well. Annabeth was too angry to think before speaking.

"Because I'm your soulmate! Whether you want me there or not!" She yelled in defiance.

Percy didn't speak for a while, but it felt like the room had darkened. When he did speak, it was deathly calm, and each syllable stung Annabeth. "You. Are. _Not._ My. Soulmate."

Percy continued to eat his pizza, chewing loud enough to annoy Annabeth. She rolled her eyes at his juvenile actions and turned the TV up louder.

That was the first in a long line of arguments where no one won.

 **LHG :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, you killed it in the comments today. Thank you for all the support and ideas. I promised this morning that I would post later tonight if I got ten comments on the last chapter, and you delivered! So here it is, a little earlier than I expected. Some of you were talking about longer chapters, but this is a** ** _short story_** **. I'm working on improving my own skills with angst as a genre, and I appreciate the support.**

 **I ain't Rick.**

Annabeth saw the papers two months later, and she wasn't happy about it.

He was trying to get a kid? He had his soulmate, and even though Annabeth might not be ready yet, he could have a kid! She muttered a few unflattering things about him, then read through the papers he'd left in his locked (now unlocked) desk again.

For some reason her eyes began to water, and she wiped them away furiously. She knew that it was possible he'd try to move on. That he'd try getting his own kid without her. She'd half expected that she'd see that when she finally saw him again. With Piper being pregnant...

Percy's friends all found out about her. A few nice ones tried getting to know her. Many of them just didn't talk to her. She appreciated that none of them insulting her. She hated people doing that to her.

She stopped thinking about that, instead focusing on the papers again. She didn't cry when she finished through them a fifth time. Instead, she just set them back down and rested her hands in her lap.

What was she supposed to do?

She couldn't move out yet. Her internship had another five months left in it and she was nearly broke. Her father wasn't going to talk to her. Her mother was long gone. How was she going to do it?

It was while she was debating this that she heard his door open. She knew how it looked. She knew what he would think. Although she hadn't meant to snoop she had uncovered his biggest secret. So she sat there, ready for what may happen to her.

Percy had just gotten back from his fourth interview with the couple. Now six months, she was looking much more pregnant (acting like it, too) and still they had turned down every other option. Besides him.

When she would give birth, he'd be walking out with the kid.

And he stayed happy, smiling all the way to his apartment. He couldn't wait to start getting ready for a kid to enter his life!

But then there was Annabeth, sitting on his bed and trembling slightly, the adoption papers right in front of her.

Even though this was Annabeth, it made him wince. He hadn't forgotten about her, but... He wasn't going to tell her. He'd never admit to it, but he wanted to spare her feelings. He was going to move her into a hotel room just across the street when the baby was brought home.

He certainly didn't want her to find out like this.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, still too bewildered to be angry. Annabeth didn't even look up from her lap. Percy frowned. "Annabeth?" He asked tentatively.

Her back suddenly straightened, and she stood up without facing him. He noticed vaguely how her fists dug into her palms enough to draw blood.

When she turned, Percy truly knew fear for the first time.

Annabeth had tears going down her face. Hot tears of anger, her cheeks flushed so red that he thought that the blood vessels might burst. "Did you ever think- AT ANY TIME- to tell me that you were getting a kid? HUH?!"

"Annabeth-"

"No!" She yelled, her voice cracking. "You're going to listen for once in your pathetic, miserable life!

"You think I don't regret every single day how we met? What I did to you? I get that you can be mad about it, but it's been YEARS! Years of me feeling just as hurt because the guy I liked before cheated on me when he said we'd be together forever! With my best friend!"

She paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I was expecting the cold shoulder for a month at most! Instead, you insist on rubbing salt on the wound! Get over yourself, because I got over myself wayyyy faster than you! I've tried everything to make it up to you! When I was offered to live here I chose to endure until you finally wanted to try for something! Anything! Just because I wanted to _make you happy!"_ She screamed.

She took another really deep breath, then spoke in the softest, nearly silent voice that tore Percy in two. "I thought that I could try and love you. To make it up to you." She sent him a glare that could've turned him to stone. "I was _never_ more wrong in my life."

She walked out of the room, then out of the apartment before Percy could even think to speak.

Because this time, it really was his fault that his soulmate was gone.

 **LHG :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Keep doing watcha doing, guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I ain't Rick.**

Percy tried it all.

Annabeth insisted she stay in her room every day without speaking to him until she had better living accommodations. She barely ate. She cried a lot (Percy had thin walls) and finally Percy realized he wasn't helping. He rented the hotel room and moved her in before she could protest. If she would have. She probably wouldn't have.

His father was furious when he learned about Annabeth's new room across the street. He chewed out Percy and yelled longer than Annabeth had. Even if it wasn't as scary, it terrified him. Mrs. O'Leary even seemed disappointed in Percy, howling at the door for her new friend to come home.

And Percy wanted her back. He had never screwed up so much in his life.

Work wasn't fun anymore. Some of the kids complained he wasn't listening to them. Teachers and staff pointed out the bags under his eyes or the name on his wrist. The name he didn't try to hide anymore. Gossip spread like wildfire, and everyone heard about the guy who should be walking on air... But wasn't.

Still, he threw himself into it. He'd never finished reports so soon, or student evaluations for that matter. He'd never called to talk with his mother just to calm his anxiety so much. She hadn't spoken to him the first day he'd told her what had happened, and he'd thought about getting himself wasted.

It was the first time alcohol had appealed to him.

He avoided his friends, and they avoided him. Even when Piper and Jason's baby boy was born, he only attended briefly to congratulate the couple and hold his godson. Never had he felt so happy and miserable all at once.

Percy was on one of his longest runs yet, from Broadway to Wall Street when he got the call. The call he avoided.

And then it rang again.

And again.

And finally he picked it up.

Then dropped his phone in horror.

He jumped in the first cab he saw, even though it was occupied. The lady in the back graciously let him take the cab and he told the driver to step on it. But when he reached the hospital, it was too late.

...

Sally Jackson was diagnosed with a brain tumor right after she'd met Paul. It was a lost cause, apparently. Sally wasn't supposed to last a year.

She nearly lasted ten.

And maybe it was a mercy she left when she did. She left just a few days after her wedding anniversary. She didn't have to watch her pathetic son ruin his love life any further.

Percy had gotten to the hospital two minutes after she'd flatlined. Two minutes. Maybe's and if's filled his mind. If he'd picked up the first time, maybe he could've been there sooner. Maybe he could've run when the cab hit that bad patch of traffic. Maybe... Maybe... Maybe...

Percy stayed for four hours after they took her to the morgue. Percy expected someone, anyone to show up and just be there. Because all Percy wanted to do was cry, and he wanted someone there to pay him on the back and tell him it would all be okay.

Misery loves company...

But no one ever showed.

Paul was visiting family in Washington. Poseidon was with his wife and real family, all the way across the globe on vacation. Frank and Hazel, busy. Piper and Jason, taking care of a toddler with colic. Even Clarisse, the girl Percy never lost contact with, was fighting wherever the enemy might be in Spain with her husband and soulmate.

Those words tasted bitter. Husband and soulmate.

And so, Percy finally dragged himself out of the hospital while the regular nurses gave him pitying looks and sympathetic nods. He wasn't even able to find it in himself to scowl at them for it.

The bus ride home was depressing, but still Percy refused to cry yet. He refused to so much as let a single tear drop until he was in the confines of his own home.

Eddie watched in stunned silence as his usually most optimistic tenant morbidly sulked onto the elevator that he insisted he would never use. When Percy finally reached his apartment, he didn't even make it past the door. His first sob echoed down the hallway before being cut of by him slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. O'Leary watched with her sad, intelligent red orbs as her loyal owner collapsed into his armchair and cried into his hands. She whined quietly as well, trying in vain to comfort Percy. He didn't even notice her attempts until she barked.

He turned angrily toward his dog. "WHAT? What do you want?" He screamed. The dog, startled, yipped and ran to hide in the guest bedroom. Percy stared after her, then immediately regretted what he'd done. He let out another round of sobbing.

...

Percy wasn't sure how he got on the roof without his prosthetics on.

He rarely took them off, and when he did it was mostly for relaxation purposes. He didn't enjoy wearing them to bed, but that was about it.

But why was he up here...?

It was like he was in a trance. He remembered reaching for the beer he'd kept stocked for when Jason would get angry at Piper (although usually it was vice-versa) when he'd recalled he'd had it. He remembers bringing it to his lips, then immediately spitting it back out in disgust. Not for the drink, but for himself. What had he come to too finally take a single sip?

He disgusted himself.

In his anger he tore off his fake limbs, disgusted that he needed them. He threw the beer across the room, watching as it shattered. He was disgusted he'd stooped so low as to sip it. He remembered what it had done to Gabe, and was disgusted in how he might've turned out like him in his drunkenness.

Percy, without his legs on, crawled all the way out of his apartment. All the way to the stairs and up another story. Then, he'd opened the door to the roof...

And now he was standing on the ledge, looking out at the darkness swelling over his city. There was something magical about it. Something that enthralled Percy. The way that the buildings around him were so beautiful and breathtaking, and lit up the sky like stars. As much as Percy loved seeing stars, the city was nearly as beautiful.

So Percy just stood on his unsteady legs right on the very edge of his apartment building, letting the wind sweep the hair out of his face and his loose workout clothing to flap around his thinner frame. He decided that he wouldn't actually jump.

But he could wait for a strong breeze.

And Percy thought. He put more thought into what he was planning on doing than any other choice he'd ever made. He thought about his job. His apartment and the people he loved. But mostly, he thought about his mother.

When Percy looked back up, he was watching the sun rise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He told himself, almost as if trying to convince himself that it was true. He shifted slightly on his knees and smiled to himself. His mother loved sunrises. She insisted that the best decisions where made with the light of a new day, and when the night would just begin.

And now, he'd made the same decisions at both times.

Percy turned his back on the ledge...

... Just in time for the pigeons to fly in his face.

Percy understood that unless something miraculously saved him, karma would correct itself. He'd fall off a ledge and be a grease spot right in front of his nice apartment building. Percy was going to die today.

But then suddenly, he wasn't.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said, nearly in a whisper. Percy was frozen in surprise as he felt the way his hoodie was digging into his neck. He could see his breath above him and feel the warm gust of wind below him.

Annabeth was currently holding Percy's hoodie by the collar, trying to hoist him up and over. He was at an angle, his back to the ground below him and his front nearly perpendicular to the sky. His kneecaps dug into the ledge until finally Annabeth found her strength and pulled him over.

Percy hit the rooftop hard, and sadly face first. He sputtered, his heart pounding in his chest like a jackhammer. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he realized that he'd just witnessed a miracle. Annabeth sat beside him, breathing just as hard.

"Why?" He finally asked when he'd caught his breath. "Why did you pull me up?" He said in an angry whisper. "What did I _ever_ do for you?" He said, and realized he was tearing up a bit again. He quickly wiped it away as she stared at him.

And then suddenly she was hugging him.

It was a bit awkward, how she basically had to place him in her lap to keep the embrace, but she didn't waver. She buried her head in his scalp, shaking with her own - wait, was she _crying?_

Percy returned the embrace, forgetting to be angry. "A-Annabeth. It's okay. It's not your fault, and-" suddenly his voice broke and he couldn't speak anymore. Instead he just held her tighter, trying to get her to breath easier.

"Why do you think?" She asked, still keeping her hold on him. "We're soulmates, whether we like it or not. That means I've got your back." She said. Then she violently shoved him away in sudden anger. "Especially if you're stupid enough to try and jump! What were you thinking, huh? What do you think I would've done if you'd gone?" She continued to ramble on until she couldn't speak while Percy just let it happen.

Finally, Percy just placed his hand over hers and squeezed it in reassurance. She started to try and slow her breathing while he helped her sit up against the ledge to lean on. It took a few moments, but she calmed down and pulled him into another embrace without warning. "Just- never do that again." She whispered pleadingly. With her suddenly holding him like this, he didn't see how he could deny her that.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said against her throat. "I- I know it doesn't mean much, but I am." He said. Seeing how still she suddenly was, he began to have a panic attack.

"It's just- I had these unfair expectations about love, and soulmates, and- and I was being a bigger idiot than usual and with all this crap going on. I just snapped and said I didn't need you and-" he took a deep, deep breath before continuing.

"-and I felt horrible. Because I didn't- I don't think I deserve you. Since you first ran from me, I don't deserve you, because you deserve better and I can't-" Percy was suddenly shut down when she gently squeezed his arm.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She said. As if by an afterthought, she hesitated before speaking. " _We._ We will be okay."

 **LHG :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Happy Friday! I finally got work off, which took a lot of bribing and working till close last night, but HA! I'm going to be finishing this story up soon, and I really want you guys to know how much the support means to me. I'm thinking of starting another one later. Something with angst. Pls, don't throw books at my head for it. Rage in the comments if this chapter gives you feels.**

 **I ain't Rick.**

It was still awkward after that. Percy invited Annabeth back into the apartment, cleverly saying that Mrs. O'Leary was whining every night because her new friend was missing. He thought he was being so smooth. Then she pointed out he was blushing.

Still, after she'd finished laughing, she had accepted the invitation, if not a tad reluctantly. Percy's friends were glad to see Annabeth steadily making progress. They had all gone to the funeral together, and Percy was to give the eulogy. He hoped he'd done well enough, even if he'd used all the tissues on the pulpit.

The problem was, neither Percy or Annabeth had any idea how to be soulmates. Their work schedules conflicted so much, dates were impossible. And when they got home they were too tired to really talk. Beyond leaving takeout for when the other would get home they really had nothing going for them.

And Percy was still going through with the adoption.

It was one of the few nights that they had maybe two minutes before the other went to bed. Annabeth was sorting the mail while Percy took another bite out of his subway. She had suddenly paused, then set the letter down. Uh-oh. Even Percy saw the red flags going up.

He swallowed his bite and set the sandwich down. "What is it?" He asked carefully, looking at the letter in her hand. When he saw what it was he picked it up and took it out of her view. She just kept her head down and spoke quietly.

"You're still adopting?" She asked. He grimaced, but answered back.

"Yes. I am." He said clearly.

She looked up at him, her eyes set like steel. "When were you going to tell me?" She asked simply. "And why didn't we ever discuss this?"

He swallowed, but manned up anyway. His tone was defensive. "I wasn't going to tell you yet. Not until we were a few weeks away." He said. "And we never discussed it because it wasn't your decision to help make." He said. She gripped the bill in her hand rather tightly.

"Oh?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, it wasn't your business. I put a lot of money and thought into it before you came back." He said irritatedly. He took another bite of his sandwich while she began sorting again.

"So you want a kid?" She asked. Percy suddenly stiffened in caution. He didn't like her tone, nor where this was heading.

"Yes. I've wanted one for a while now." He said, trying to sound casual. He went for another bite.

"But not with me." She said. Percy nearly spit out his sandwich, instead just choking and coughing. Much more manly. He felt a bit more irritated.

"Don't twist this towards you. I made this decision a while ago. I finally got a chance to get one and this family likes me." He said stiffly.

"I wonder how." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Percy set his sandwich down.

"I'm sorry, but it never occurred to me that you'd even consider looking at me again, much less procreate with me. Excuse me for already planning on having a kid without you." He huffed.

She threw the letters down, standing up. "Well I just thought we could try... Just down the road."

"I'm already 'down the road' Annabeth. I gave it a lot of thought and time and money and now I've finally got a chance to have a family of my own." He said.

"But without me in it." She said accusingly.

Percy threw his hands in the air. "No, I'm afraid not." He said sarcastically. "I was trying to not think about you at the time, so no. You weren't ever part of the plan."

"But why don't you want to have a kid with me? Why can't you just cancel and then wait for... Us... To be ready?" She asked. He blushed, but tried to cover it up with his anger.

"Because I paid a lot of money, gone through countless interviews, and waited three years to find a family that would take a single guy who's soulmate was absent and wasn't supposed to come back!" He yelled. "And maybe we won't work out." He said quieter.

She looked taken back, but then her face turned red. "Maybe we could if you wouldn't be so distant!" She yelled.

"Me? Distant? I'm sorry, I remember someone running from me, not the other way around." He replied.

"But I came back, didn't I?" She pointed out accusingly. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not all soulmates are romantic, Annabeth. For all I know, I'm being eternally friend zoned." He reasoned. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"But what if we are supposed to be romantic? What if you're spoiling it for yourself? Don't you want to at least try?" She asked crossly. Mrs. O'Leary, sensing hostility, started to bark and jump in front of the couple like, _'look at me! Don't be angry with each other!'_

He gave her a stern look. "I'm not sure I want anything romantic anymore." He said, taking a bite out of his sub. "I've already finalized the adoption papers. That's just a confirmation that I'm now the legal guardian of the kid when she's born." He said. "I made the decision a long time ago, Annabeth."

She set the bills down. "I'm going to bed." She said, then stood and exited the room with the dog in tow. Percy didn't see her enter her room, but he heard the slamming of her door. He rolled his eyes. She was so immature.

For the next few days Percy didn't find any takeout for himself in the fridge, and the stuff he left for Annabeth was untouched.

Exactly a week after the incident, Percy got a call to get to the hospital as soon as humanly possible.

Percy dropped everything, not even bothering to cancel his appointment with the couple that needed to talk out their problems with him. He asked the secretary over the phone to hold everything just before he went into the delivery room.

 **Can I just say that Percy must be beet red by the end of that conversation, while I think Annabeth might as well be discussing furniture arrangements? Hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing to myself about that, for some reason.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! One chapter left! Wooo! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **I ain't Rick.**

Percy returned to the apartment later that night.

When he'd gotten there, the doctor mentioned complications. The child was a full month early, but Percy had read that kids sometimes who were born two months early still lived. He was optimistic.

He shouldn't have been.

After the procedure, the doctor had come out grim faced and had a strained voice. He told Percy what had happened, and his heart stopped for a moment, along with his whole world. They had to sit him down and explain it to him until he snapped out of it.

The baby was gone. She hadn't made it.

The doctors suggested he meet with the couple in recovery, and he reluctantly did so. His grief outweighed any anger he had for the couple. When he got into the room, he heard the mother's heartbroken sobs echo around the room. Her boyfriend tried to console her, but she wouldn't listen.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" She stuttered out.

Percy entered the room and she started crying harder. Percy felt angry at first, a fire starting in his gut. But any anger faded when he saw how limp and pale she was, completely exhausted. She looked like she was the dead one.

So Percy sucked away any anger he felt and hugged the couple in a tight embrace. "You're okay. You're alive. That's all that matters." He whispered to her. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." He repeated over and over until exhaustion won out and she fell asleep. Percy and the boyfriend exchanged information for the first time, telling him that he would be there for them if they needed anything.

And now Percy was home. Home. A beautiful word that didn't describe his apartment at all. Percy sat in his armchair and laid there for what felt like forever. Mrs. O'Leary stayed close, whimpering and fearing for her master's well being. He didn't tell her to go away. He didn't want to feel alone.

And when Annabeth got home, she found him asleep in his armchair, tear stains down his face and his work shirt half open. He looked horrible, and she didn't know why. She decided to pull a blanket out of the closet and wrap it around him.

...

Then next day while Percy was at work his apartment landline rang. Annabeth answered it, expecting Piper or Hazel. She'd been avoiding them since her and Percy's fight but knew they were nearly as stubborn as herself. "Hello?"

A stern voice that wasn't anyone Annabeth knew replied. _"Is this the Jackson residence?"_

Annabeth frowned at the rude tone, but decided to shrug it off. "Yes, but I'm afraid Percy isn't here at the moment. May I take a message?"

The other end of the line crackled and then the voice was back. _"From all of us at St. Agatha's, please give Mr. Jackson our condolences. And inform him if he wants his money back that he'll need to come in with the couple and sign a few release forms."_

Annabeth frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. What happened?"

 _"Mr. Jackson's child died yesterday afternoon during childbirth. I assume you are his soulmate?"_ He asked. _"He has you listed as the adoptive mother."_

Annabeth's mouth dropped open in shock. She quickly tried to regain her composure. "Oh. Yes, I'm Annabeth. I'll... I'll tell Mr. Jackson when he gets home tonight." She choked out. The doctor hung up without anymore pleasantries and Annabeth put the phone back on the receiver.

...

When Percy got home Annabeth tugged him into an embrace. He didn't even feel it at first, his mind still numbing his body. The principal had suggested Percy go home early and get some rest, but Percy knew it would be futile. He moved robotically, performing day to day tasks. His ride home was silent. He'd expected a quiet night as well.

"The adoption agency called this morning." She whispered into his ear. Suddenly every nerve was on fire, his skin burning and a chill going down his spine. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered urgently.

He gently got himself out of the embrace. "I didn't want to bother you." He muttered dejectedly. "Wasn't your problem." Percy took a seat in his armchair, running his hands over his face. He felt the numbness returning. The complete sense of nothing. He was vaguely aware of Annabeth sitting beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly. Percy gave her a small smile, really just a tightening of his lips, but shook his head no. She nodded and stayed by his side.

They ended up watching some TV together. Nothing important or interesting, but Percy liked the distraction. Annabeth ended up taking his hand into hers, and was pleasantly surprised when he gave hers a reassuring squeeze. "Why did you list me as the mother?" She suddenly blurted.

He looked at her in surprise, but after staring a while he simply shrugged. "Because."

She rolled her eyes. "Because why?"

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You know it's getting late. I think I'll-"

"Please." She begged. "No more avoiding questions, or awkward silences, or excuses. Just... Please."

He stared down at his shoes for a few seconds. "You're my soulmate. You already live here, and... I can't do it all on my own."

"But you would've had Piper, or Hazel. All of them." Annabeth said. "Why me? Why register me as her mother?"

He went quiet again. "I wanted us to work out." He whispered. He stood up, then dusted off his prosthetics and avoided eye contact with her. "It really is getting late, and you've got work tomorrow-"

Suddenly he couldn't speak. This time it wasn't because his voice was caught in his throat, or because he couldn't find any words.

She was kissing him.

Annabeth was kissing him.

His soulmate was kissing him.

And maybe his mind was just a bit blown. Enough that when he didn't respond she backed away shyly with her cheeks dusted red. "Sorry." She muttered. She tried to turn and leave but Percy caught her arm.

"Don't be." He muttered and kissed her this time. He kept it quick, mainly because he'd never really kissed anyone before (sad, right?) and had no idea if he was doing it right. He felt a little weird, like his stomach was doing flips. When he pulled away he quickly hid his face.

"Something wrong?" She asked, lifting his chin slightly. By the way her lips suddenly curled upwards he guessed he wasn't a master at hiding his blushes. "Something wrong?" She repeated in a teasing tone. He blushed harder.

"Nothing." He muttered, trying to get out of the room. In his rush he didn't focus on his footing and his leg slid out from under him. Annabeth laughed out loud and Percy blushed even worse. He tried to stand but Annabeth was laughing too hard for him to focus. Instead he crawled to his couch and laid on that, his head in his hands.

He felt her tap his leg slightly. "Scoot over." She said, a smile in her voice. Percy moved so he was sitting up with his head in his hands still, and he was sure that the blush wasn't gone. Annabeth sat beside him like nothing was wrong and even took his hand in hers again. She whispered teasingly in his ear. "Never kissed a girl, huh?"

He groaned and Annabeth laughed again in delight. "Don't worry about it." She said, leaning into his side. "You'll get used to it." After another groan and some more laughing Annabeth put on a movie. Percy only looked up halfway through it, and Annabeth fell asleep curled into his side, but for some reason Percy still had something making his stomach churn.

 _Love._ He realized suddenly, as if he'd been hit by a pile of bricks. _I'm in love._

And casting a quick glance at the woman who still had her head against his shoulder, he smiled. _Could be worse._ He decided.

 **LHG :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys... We're at the end. It was fun, really it was. I'm, going to be putting most my focus in finishing my PJO/Avengers story, so go check that out. Thanks to all of you who posted comments, whether you were telling me it was bad or good. You guys are the real reason I write.**

 **I'm still not Rick, but I doubt you guys care, so...**

"Why did you think we ended up the way we did?"

Percy sat up just a little, tilting his head until his lips were positioned right on Annabeth's forehead. He gave it a quick kiss, mainly because he could. "What do you mean?" He whispered sleepily. They'd both gotten home late, and when he'd slid in next to her she'd spoken her mind.

"All the cheating, and the yelling, and the fighting... How is it we ended up together still?" She asked.

Percy wrapped an arm around her waist more securely, as if talking about the past would bring it back. "I like to think of it as fate." He finally said after thinking about it for a while. "At least, that's what mom would've said."

Annabeth tilted her head up to look at him. She didn't know why, but there was this glimmer in his eye when he talked about his mother. One that Annabeth was both saddened by, and a bit jealous (but not right then). "How so?"

Percy stayed silent, then shrugged. "I guess... I guess that we were supposed to."

Annabeth's face reflected disgust. "We were _supposed_ to be angry at each other? Hurt and want the other one to die?" She asked in discomfort.

Percy paused, wondering if he should take it back. He thought better of it. "Kinda. I mean, before I first met you, I was a failing student."

Annabeth frowned, not seeing where this was going. They never really talked about the past. "And what happened?"

"I met this girl in a museum, who broke my heart and gave me a shock into reality." He said. "I realized that maybe I couldn't rely on my soulmate to get me out of the hole I was digging." He said carefully. "That I wasn't dependant enough."

Annabeth was still frowning, remembering the worst mistake of her life. "I'm confused." She said.

"That's a first." He jested, getting a sarcastic look in response. He became serious again. "My mom used to argue that soulmates weren't always romantic, they just helped each other become the best person they could be." He said, realizing the significance himself. "That's what you did for me."

"But I hurt you." She said. Percy nodded.

"You did. And I was so hurt, I passed my next test. And then the next grade. Then college." He started listing off his accomplishments until Annabeth stopped him.

"But how did _I_ help you?" She asked.

"You inspired me to be better. To prove I didn't need a soulmate to be happy." He said. He noticed the shifting of discomfort that Annabeth displayed in his arms. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. "That doesn't _mean_ I was happy before you came back." He said.

Annabeth nodded, thinking about it herself. Hadn't _she_ had a similar experience? "My dad kicked me out after high school. He told me never to call him again." She began. This wasn't the first time Percy had heard this, but it always made him angry. "And I was miserable, trying to kid myself into thinking I was happier away from home. That I didn't _need_ a home." She said.

"But you found one with me." Percy said, confused.

Annabeth smiled snuggling up into Percy's chest. "Exactly." She muttered. "You gave me exactly what I needed."

After a moment Percy spoke again. "We really do complete each other." Percy said aloud, as if saying it would make it more real. Annabeth smiled.

"Mmhmm. Now go to sleep."

...

Barely two years later, Percy had a child of his own. Her name was Samantha, and to Percy, his whole world. It took some convincing that they even had enough money and time, but in the end Annabeth agreed with the numbers. She was just as excited.

Percy decided 'soulmate' wasn't the right definition for love. 'Sam' and 'Annabeth' seemed more realistic to him, anyway.

 **Guys, this has been a really weird story to write, but I'm glad I did it. I really hope that you enjoyed it, and that you're glad to see it done.**

 **LHG:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I know I don't usually do this, and I haven't updated this story. Just to get this out of the way, it's over.** ** _Stung By Love_** **was an awesome story to write, and I had a lot of fun messing around with the topic of Soulmates. I even thought about a sequel...**

 **Anyways, I've started another story that I want the old followers of this story to try reading. I didn't put it under Angst, even though I mentioned a dozen times in** ** _Stung By Love_** **I was practicing my angst. Now, after going through Senior Year of high school and understanding angst on a much more horrendous level, I think of it more as a side-emotion. Just know that my story,** ** _Complications,_** **has plenty of Angst, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort. I want it to gain some popularity, and I call upon you, my trusted reviewers of this story! FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY! SPREAD THE WORD! ENJOY MY STORY (please?)!**


End file.
